Dirty Tainted Love
by yugiyamisex4eva
Summary: This is a story about love lust and betrayal. Sasuke and Gaara have been together for 5 years but something is amiss. Will Gaara be able to handle the heartbreak alone, or will there be someone to mend it back together?
1. Chapter 1

Dirty Tainted Love 

Chapter 1

This is a story of love, lust, betrayal, and deceit. This the story of two lovers.

At first, Gaara was just a regular kid in college. One of the types that wasn't really the type to socialize with other people. But that all changed when he met him. When he met Sasuke Uchiha, the one kid he thought had no feelings for anything, not even love. Matter of fact, he thought that he had no feelings for anyone actually. But all that changed when the two of them met one night at a party, no less. This isn't a wild party of any sorts. This is one of those little classy social parties. The Uchiha family was the host of honor of this little benefit. They were what everyone wanted to be; rich, successful, classy, and drop dead gorgeous. Gaara was one of the lucky one's to be invited to the benefit, even though he didn't want to, his sister begged him to come. She only wanted to go so she could ogle the rich men in the place. So reluctantly Gaara came with her. When they got there, boy oh boy where there some nice eye candy in that place. Wall-to-wall candy that would rotten even the healthiest tooth.

As the night went on, Gaara's sister was all over the men. He watched as she gave out her phone number to at least a dozen men that night. After it hit 11:30, Gaara grew tired and he left the party. Just as he was walking out the door he bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"-the person said with a hint of anger in their voice

"I think it's you who should watch where their going, simpleton."-Gaara said as he tried to go past the person to get out the door

At that moment their eyes met and it was love at first sight. Well at least for someone it was. Gaara wondered what the man was looking at, but he didn't stay to ask. While Gaara walked off, the man continued to stare at him and even maybe, fantasize about him a little. Gaara left, but the man or better yet, Sasuke Uchiha was still looking at him. Sasuke then proceeded to follow Gaara to his apartment. Gaara could sense that he was being followed, but said nothing. Gaara wanted to know who was this person following him, so he went into an alley way and hid. Just as he predicted, Sasuke followed him and there Gaara had him.

"Who are you and why are you following me?"-Gaara said as he held the person against the wall

"Please, I just want to talk to you."-Sasuke said trying to convince Gaara that he meant him no harm in anyway

"You."-Gaara said realizing now who the person was

"Yes. I'm the one you ran into at the party tonight."-Sasuke said in a smooth voice

"You haven't answered my question, asshole. Why are you following me?"-Gaara said now getting very agitated at the man's persistent dodging of his question's

"I would if you would be so kind as to let me go."

"No way in hell. Now tell me why are you following me?"

"I wanted to get your name."

"Why?"

"Because. Well you might find this silly but...I'm following you because I find you interesting and mysterious and most of all I find you beautiful."-Sasuke proceeded with his words as an attempt to catch Gaara off guard

"What? You joking right? I mean this is some kind of sick, twisted, rich boy frat joke, right?"-Gaara was very confused as to why this man was talking to him in that kind of a way

"No. And by the way my name is Sasuke Uchiha."

Gaara let the man go and started to walk off but was stopped by something grabbing him. Gaara turned around to see it was Sasuke.

"Wait a minute, I didn't get your name."

"I didn't throw it."

"Hold on a second. Now I've told you mine and now you have to tell me your's."

"I don't have to tell you anything. Now let go of me or you will get hurt."

"I not worried about getting hurt. All I want is your name and then I'll leave you alone. Just tell me your name."

"Fine. It's Gaara. There, are you happy, now Sasuke?"

"Not quite."

Then in as quick as a flash Sasuke pulled Gaara into a short but very passionate kiss. This made Gaara mad. Very, very mad.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"-Gaara said as his face was bright red

"Now, now. Don't get upset, lover. I just wanted to see what those rosy red lips tasted like to the touch instead of the sight."

At that moment they were going to fight but Gaara just turned around and walked off without saying a word.

"Go to the cafe house at 100th and Madison. Meet me there tomorrow at 10:00. You'll get your second chance there."

"Who said I wanted a second chance?"

"Nobody. But then again who said I had to give you a second chance?"

Sasuke kept his appointment with Gaara and from there on in they were inseparable. After a year and ½ they moved into together and there they stayed until Sasuke got them a house. Okay, so you got the way the story begins. Well, now see how it ends. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was morning and Gaara was fixing breakfast for he and his boyfriend. They had been together for 4 years now and next week would mark year 5. Gaara was so happy that he and Sasuke had been together for so long and without that many problems. They've had their share of fights. But mostly about little petty stuff. After they would fight, they would cool off and then make up,multiple times. And Gaara was very happy that they hadn't fought any in the last year. To celebrate this event, Gaara got up and cooked some of Sasuke's favorites. The alarm rang 8:30, and Sasuke had to be at work at 10:00, which he hated because he never really got any sleep unless he got finished with Gaara first. But other than that, he couldn't sleep a wink. Sasuke got up and got into the shower, but he could also smell something cooking. Something he was familiar with, something he could recognize in an instant. He got dressed and looked at the clock and saw it was 8:45 and went downstairs to see what was going on. He went downstairs and saw a fiery red head making him coffee.

"Morning, Sasuke."-Gaara said with happiness and cheer in his voice

"Morning. What's all this?"-Sasuke knew Gaara and he knew that he didn't usually do things like this unless he was up to something or they had sex the night before and they didn't by the way

"Just a little something to show my man how much he means to me."-Gaara said with a sweet smile

"Just a little something, huh? Well, if it is, then why do you have my favorites on the table?"

"Well, I wouldn't be able to show you if I didn't have your favorites out on the table. Now would I?"

"Alright love. I won't say another word. I'll just sit here and enjoy the breakfast that my beautiful boyfriend made me this morning."

"Thank you, sweetheart."

"Oh, sweetie. Someone called for you yesterday while you were at work. Um...he said get ready for a visit because he's flying in today to come see you. Oh, and he wants to have dinner tonight."

"Really? Did he say who he was?"

"Yea. He said he was your brother."

Sasuke said nothing. Because he really didn't feel like it. He made sure that none of his family could find him, ever. Or at least so he thought he did. He didn't want them to ruin his happiness like they had done so many times before.

"He left his number and hotel number and room number if you wanted to tell him yourself whether or not your coming."

Sasuke still said nothing. He just stared at his hands and sighed deeply. He couldn't believe that his brother actually had the nerve to call him after all this time.

"Sasuke, are you...alright, honey?"

Sasuke looked at the clock. It was 9:15, he decided to get up and leave to go to work early so he could come home early to his lovely boyfriend. But he still said nothing about what he was going to do about Itachi's little invitation to dinner.

"Um..baby. Look, don't worry about it, okay? I'll call him and tell him what we're gonna go."

"We? But he said that he wanted to meet you."

"Well, looks like he is gonna get more than he bargained for. Now, isn't he?"

"Are you sure he's not gonna mind me interrupting the family dinner between you two?"

"I don't care if he does mind. If he wants to meet me, then he is gonna have to meet the love of my life."

"Oh, Sasuke."

They passionately kissed for a good 3 minutes, until Sasuke said he had to go to work. Although he didn't mind missing a day or two for his sexy lover.

"I'll see you tonight,love."

"I'll be home when you get here, sweetheart."

With that, they said their goodbyes, and Sasuke went off to work. Which left Gaara in the house by himself as usual to do the housework.

At a local manufacturing company, where Sasuke works, there's an incoming call. For him actually. And it's the one person he doesn't like.

"Mr. Uchiha, there's a Mr. Itachi on the line for you."

Sasuke knew he couldn't avoid his brother for long because he would show anywhere and everywhere he was. So he decided to take the call.

"Hello."

"Well, well. If it isn't my little brother. How are you, sport?"

"Cut the games, Itachi. Hurry up and tell me so I can get back to work. Something that you haven't done a day in your life."

"Whoa! What's with the hostility, little bro?"

"Itachi, my patience is wearing thin."

"Didn't that cute guy that I was talking to the other day tell you or were you too busy giving him the business for him to remember anything from that day?"

"That was Gaara, my boyfriend and yea he told me. I said I was gonna talk to you and let you know."

"Oh, another one, huh? Man, you move quick little bro. Just, uh... when you dump this one, at least be a little more gentle than last time with uh... what was his name? Oh, yea Naruto. Poor kid, you broke his heart. Well ,you're a dog and I tried to tell him, but he wouldn't listen to me,so he had to learn the hard way about you."

"That was a long time ago."

"Well, I mean you were cheating on him with his best friend. Who was it again? Oh,yea! That little slut, Kiba. So, how is he Sasuke? You still in contact with him or are you really trying to change your ways once and for all?"

"I don't talk to him any more. I'm a one man lover."

"Yea right. I'll believe that when I see it."

"Oh,you'll see it alright. Tonight at dinner. We can go to that new Japanese place that just opened up a few weeks ago. I'll bring Gaara and you can bring whatever $2 hooker you find on the streets. Just make sure that they have something proper to wear. You remember what happened last time, don't you, big bro?"

"I'll see you tonight. Little brother."

"Yea, whatever."

Sasuke didn't really have anything to prove to his brother, or to anyone for that matter. Any chance he got, he liked to show off his beautiful lover, Gaara.

At the house...

The phone was ringing, but Gaara was too busy with the house work to get it. But finally, he was able to get to the phone just in time.

"Hello."

"Hi, I'm looking for Sasuke. Is he there?"

"Um...this is his boyfriend. No he's not. Can I take a message?"

"Hey, Gaara it's me, Kiba. Long time no see."

"Kiba? Oh, hey, what's going on?"

"Nothing really. Um.. I'm just looking for Sasuke to tell him something."

"Well, he's at work so try him there."

"Okay, cool."

They said their goodbyes and hung up the phone. Gaara went back to his work, but something was distracting him. The fact that Kiba had called there for Sasuke and the fact they didn't even like each other. It was bugging him, but he wrote it off as the two of them trying to become friends for the benefit of not losing him as a lover or friend.

Later that night...

They all met at the restaurant and Sasuke kept to his word. He brought Gaara and for the first time, Itachi had no one with him. They sat down in one of the private booths.

The waiter was a young female. She had pink hair and a baby face. She looked just like a doll. A pretty Chinese porcelain doll.

They were all laughing and having a good time, all except Sasuke. Sasuke hated the way his brother embarrassed him by telling his lover stories of their child hood. The little that he had.

"There was this one time. Sasuke was 2 and we were down by this little lake or pond, whatever you want to call it. And we were racing each other and he beat me, he got to the end. And he's all like "I win, I win" and I look down and his shorts are missing."

Gaara started to laugh and cry at the same time.

"What, my little Sasuke lost his shorts?"

"Yup!"

"Do you mind not embarrassing me in front of my boyfriend? And do you mind not laughing at my painful childhood memories? At least not in front of me."

Sasuke's pager went off and he looked at the number and he recognized who it was.

"Excuse me. I've got to take this."

"Aw, come on little brother! Shut that off and have some fun with me and this beautiful work of art."

Gaara stopped laughing and looked at Itachi.

"Don't worry, Garra. I don't bite...that hard."

"Look baby, I gotta take this. I'll be back. Itachi try and keep your hands off of my boyfriend while I'm gone. Please, okay?"

"You got it little brother."

Sasuke went to the phone and dialed the number a familiar voice answered the phone.

"I missed you, sexy. So, when are you gonna come and see me, lover?"

"Soon, tonight. Just like I promised you."

"I can't wait to see you."

"Me too, baby I love you."

"Love you too. See you tonight."

Sasuke hung up the phone and went back to the table where the two "love birds" were still laughing at Sasuke behind his back.

"I'm sorry, babe. I have to go back to work. They're having a crisis and they need me really bad. Itachi, as much as I hate to ask you this, but can you take Gaara home for me?"

"Sure ,no prob little brother."

"I'll see you when I get home tonight. Okay, baby?"

"Okay."

Sasuke left the two alone and got into the car and drove to "work".

Itachi took Gaara home, but before he let him go, Itachi let him know something.

"Gaara? I need to tell you something. Sasuke isn't the type to stay truthful. I don't want you to think that I'm trying to bad mouth him, but he's hurt a lot of sweet boys like you in his love life. And considering how sweet you are, I don't want to see you get hurt. Please, just be careful."

Gaara doesn't know why he is saying these things to him, but it did stick with him the entire night.

At "work"...

"We haven't done this in a long, long, long while baby. Mmmmm, I missed you sooo much."

"Sasuke, when are we gonna do the things you said we were gonna be able to do?"

"What are you talking about, Kiba?"

"You told me you were gonna leave him and that we were gonna be together. You said that we were gonna get married and move in together. You promised me Sasuke."

"I know and plan to keep it. I just have to wait for the right time. Okay? We will be together, I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was 3:30 am. And Gaara still couldn't sleep; not because of what Itachi said to him, but also that Sasuke hadn't called nor came home yet. And also, because he called his work and they said he didn't come in. Sasuke had lied to him and he didn't know why. Sure they, were having their problems, but they weren't anything serious. Or were they? He was trying to figure it out when he heard the front door open. He knew who it was, but didn't go to greet him. After what he found out, he didn't have the strength to. Sasuke went upstairs and tried to sneak into the bed.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I'm sorry, baby. I just didn't think that you would be up. I thought that you would be asleep. I didn't want to wake you."

"Why are you lying to me, Sasuke?"

"What? Baby, I'm not lying to you. I'm telling you the truth."

"No you're not. I called earlier to see if you coming home and they me told that you weren't in, and I thought that maybe you left early. And then they told that they never paged you at all tonight. So I'll ask you again and don't lie to me, where were you tonight?"

"I told you baby, I was at work. They didn't see me is the reason why they said I wasn't in. I like to keep a low profile if I come back to work because I don't want to be stuck there all night."

Garra just looked at him and it made him sick of how he could just stand there and lie straight to his face like that. He began to cry. He didn't believe him, so without a word he got a pillow and a blanket and went downstairs and slept there the rest of the night.

The next morning...

Garra awoke to an arm wrapped around him and silk covers on him as well. He discovered that he was in his bedroom and that Sasuke was holding him. He moved out of his lovers embrace and went into the bathroom. After he came out, he got dressed and as soon as he did, the phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hey, Garra. It's Itachi."

"Hold on, I'll wake up Sasuke."

"No, no. Um...actually I called for you really. I'm in town for a while, so I figure that we could hang out while I'm here just to get to know each other a little better. What do ya say, huh? Coffee, this afternoon at Le' Petite Cafe' at 3:00?"

Garra thought about it. I mean it has been a while since Garra had been to his favorite coffee shop and he really didn't have the time. And it would nice to bond with his boyfriend's brother and it would be nice to have a friend outside of the Internet world.

"Okay, I'll come and see you."

"No, no. I'll come and get you. When does Sasuke go to work today? I'll come and get you then."

"I don't know. When he leaves I'll call you and let you know."

"Okay. Great, see you later."

Garra then proceeded to hang up the phone and go back to sleep after all it was only 8:35 and he didn't have to go anywhere until later today. So, he just really didn't care about anything that day. So he went to the closet and got a blanket and a pillow and went to the couch downstairs and fell asleep.

He awoke at 12:45 and decided to call Itachi and meet him early rather than later on. He laid on his back and let out a deep sigh. This was a sigh of frustration and disappointment and sadness, all at the same time. He still couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe that Sasuke would lie to him and to his face. Like it was nothing, like he, like their relationship meant nothing to him. It was as if everything they had together, everything they worked for, everything that they loved...about each other, it felt like he was throwing it away. He never thought that trust would be the one thing that they would fight about. This made Garra start to cry and he didn't like to when it came to Sasuke. He tried to stop, but the more he thought about it, the more it made him cry streams of tears out of his eyes. He heard something moving upstairs and coming downstairs and tried to wipe his tears off his face and out of his eyes. It was Sasuke and he wasn't very happy. Garra didn't even bother to look at him.

"So, you're not even going to look at me? Your just gonna ignore me for what, the rest of the day?"

"I have nothing to say to you, Sasuke. I said all I had to say last night. I wanted answers and you were just too cowardly to give them to me. So right now, seeing as how you don't care about our relationship, then it would proper of me to return the favor."

"Garra, please. I'm-

"All I want to hear is for you to say you're sorry for lying to me. Just say that and we can get past this."

"How can I say "I'm sorry" when I have nothing to be sorry for? I haven't done anything wrong."

Garra couldn't believe it. Not only did Sasuke lie to him, he thinks he's done nothing wrong worth apologizing for. Just as Garra was going to say something, he heard a car horn outside. It was Itachi waiting for him. Sasuke was confused as to what purpose his brother had to be at his house. They both could see from the window that Itachi got out of his car and was coming to the door. Before he could ring the doorbell, Sasuke opened the door.

"Hey, little brother."

"Itachi now is not a good time. I'll see you later, okay?"

Just as he was about to slam the door, Itachi put his foot in between the door. Sasuke didn't notice until he heard a clunk at the base of the door.

"Itachi, what do think you're doing?"-Sasuke demanded an answer from his simple minded older brother

"I'm not here for you. I'm here for Garra."-Itachi said pushing into the house, past Sasuke to come in and sit down

Sasuke didn't think that he was telling the truth...until he saw Garra dressed in some fresh clothes and in his regular "going out" shoes. He couldn't believe that Garra would hang out with his worst enemy. Even though it was his own brother.

"Come on, Itachi. Let's go."

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Relax, little brother. We're just going out for some coff-"

"I wasn't talking to you, Itachi!"-Sasuke's attitude was now off the charts

"You asked, he answered. That should be enough, even for you, Sasuke."

As Garra turned Sasuke grabbed him by the arm and begun twisting it painfully.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Sasuke, stop it! You're hurting me, Sasuke. Please, stop!"

Itachi immediately lunged for Sasuke's body and his fist connected with Sasuke's torso. Sasuke laid there in pain and he could barely breathe. Itachi took Garra and walked out the house. Leaving Sasuke by himself.

After the incident, Itachi and Garra started to hang out more and more over the next few days. Last night as Garra was coming into his house, he looked at the calendar. Next week was his 5 year anniversary with his lover Sasuke. And to makeup for the fight that they had, he was going to make a big dinner. Not to apologize, but to celebrate their relationship. He went upstairs to find that his boyfriend had prepared a special little surprise for him. It was a fairytale romance setting...from one of Garra's romance novels that he liked to read.

"What is this? Some cheap and pathetic attempt to win me back? Because if it is, then it's not going to work on me."

"No. It's not like that. This is to show you how much you mean to me. In every way, you complete me. I'm lost without you to guide my way through the darkest cave. My heart skips three beats just for you. I can't imagine what my life would without you, Garra. To tell you the truth-

"Which you haven't been doing for a while now."

"To tell you the truth, Garra, I'm nothing without you."-Sasuke said with tears in his eyes

(Garra's thought's)

"_Is he for real? Or is he just trying to play me? Can I trust him? Can I trust him not to lie to me again? Can I trust that he won't hurt me again?"_

"I don't know...if I should believe you, Sasuke."

"You have every right to doubt me, baby. But if this our last night together, then I want the chance to prove to you that I love you, no matter what we go through. Just let me...for one more night, even if it is our last together, let me make love to you. Let, for one more night, our bodies and our hearts be one again."

Garra couldn't say no after that, so he let Sasuke ravish his body for one more night.

Meanwhile at Itachi's house...

"What's wrong with me? Am I insane? I must be crazy to think that he would leave him for me. They've been together for 5 years now. I've only been here for 2 weeks and I'm already plotting to take my brother's boyfriend away from him. Susake is a bad person, but I don't want to be the thing that tears them apart. But I need to know, is it wrong for me to fall in love with the man I can't have? The man I want to love, but is being loved by another. Is it so wrong to want to be happy with the man I love, at the pain of that of which my brother will suffer?"

Next week...

Today was the day. It was their anniversary and Garra was happy, not the bright, bubbly kind of happy. Just the regular kind of happy. Garra turned over to see Sasuke gone. He figured he went to work early, so he could come back home early for their anniversary celebration tonight. As Garra proceeded to get up, he felt a wave of painful sickness come over him and he rushed to the bathroom and started puking his brains out into the toilet. He was in there for a good hour until he thought he was done and he started to rest. He then got dressed and went downstairs to see what he had to get for dinner tonight. He came downstairs to see...Itachi at the table sipping coffee.

"I let myself in, I hope that's okay."

"Oh,no. That's-"

Garra again felt sick and went into the kitchen to throw up his intestines. Itachi looked and was confused as why Garra was so sick today.

"Are you okay, Garra?"

"No. I've been really, really sick lately. And I don't know what's going on. I'm starting to get scared."

"Have you told Sasuke?"

"No. I didn't want him to get worried about me over something that might turn out to be nothing. I don't know what to do, Itachi. I'm so scared."

"Look. I'm gonna take you to the doctor, okay? I'm not gonna take "NO" for an answer. So, get your coat, we're leaving."

Garra reluctantly let Itachi take him to see the doctor. When they arrived Itachi took Garra in and the nurse took him to a room and took his blood. She also told him to wait for a doctor. Itachi waited in the lobby for Garra to come out. Garra was really nervous about what the doctor was going to tell him. What was doctor gonna tell him? Was it gonna be something bad or good? He just kept on thinking when the door opened and in walked...a female doctor.

"Hello. My name is Dr. Tusandi. How are you today?"

"Hi. I'm Garra. And I'm a little nervous."

"Well, don't be. Your in good hands. I promise you."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Well, I have your test results right here. Do you want to hear them or wait and adjust for the next few minutes."-She said chuckling

"I'd like to know now, please. I have to get home and get started on dinner for my boyfriend and me. It's our anniversary."

"Young love. Well, let's take a look at what we have here. I made sure and ran the results twice so there's no mistake."

Tusandi looked into the folder and her eyes grew wide. Garra saw this and didn't like it.

"What's wrong?"-Garra's voice cracked slightly at the look on her face

"Nothing. It looks like you and your boyfriend are gonna have something new to celebrate tonight."

"What do you mean?"-Garra was confused

"Your 1 week pregnant. Congratulations."

When Garra heard this, he said thank you to the doctor and left out. He met up with Itachi out in the lobby and Itachi asked him was he okay. Garra said nothing, he just got into the car with Itachi and he went home. They arrived at the house.

"Hey, um... I got you the stuff on your list that you needed for tonight. I hope that's okay. I wanted to help out."

Garra busted out in tears and flung himself into Itachi's arms. Itachi didn't know what to do. So he sat there and comforted Garra until he settled down and then he asked him what was wrong and Garra told him.

"I'm pregnant."

"Are you sure?"

"The doctor ran the test twice and...I'm pregnant."-Garra tried to hold back the tears forming in his eyes

"Why are you crying? Isn't this supposed to be a happy moment?"

"I'm scared, Itachi. I don't know how Sasuke's...gonna...gonna act when I tell him."

"He's gonna be happy. He has to."

"But what if he's not?"

"Then I'll deal with him personally. Now stop crying and go inside make dinner for the three of you."

Garra smirked and went inside and started to prepare dinner for the "three" of them. It was 10:45 and Sasuke would be home at 11:00. So Garra got himself cleaned up and came back downstairs to wait...for the father of his child.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was 3:30 am and Sasuke still hadn't shown for dinner yet. Garra knew it was too good to be true. Sasuke had forgotten their anniversary and didn't even bother to call and say he was going to be late. Garra decided to turn in for the night and go to sleep. If Sasuke were to come in the house, he wouldn't even try to deal with him. He blew out the candles and left the food. He already ate his share, he couldn't starve himself for Sasuke because he was eating for two now. He was about to go upstairs when he heard a car pull into the driveway. He knew who it was so he turned the light on and sat there waiting for him to come in the house. Waiting to see what kind of excuse he had this time. He heard the door rattle and it opened. Garra just looked at him as he walked in and tears streamed down his face as he began to speak.

"Hello."

"What are you doing, baby?"

"Oh. Nothing just sitting here. Waiting for you so we could have a nice dinner together. It's still warm, if you want to eat it."

"No, thanks, baby. I'm not hungry. Just put it in the fridge."

Garra busted out in tears and started shaking. Sasuke had no clue as to what was going on with him.

"What's wrong, baby? Why are you crying?"

"Do..you..want..to..know..why..I'm..crying? I'll tell you why. It's because I slaved over a hot freakin' stove for you to make this what was suppose to be a very special dinner. I am crying because you don't have the common decency to call and say that you're gonna be late. I'm crying because you forgot the day that suppose to be the most special day to the both of us. Our anniversary. And the way you walked in here just now, tells me that you forgot a long time ago."

"Garra there's something I need to tell you. And it's not easy for me to say you."

Just as he said this, he looked out the window and motioned for someone to come in.

"What are you doing?"-Garra said with tears still coming down his face

Just then, Kiba walked in the door, and Garra sat there confused as to what Kiba was doing here.

"Garra, this relationship isn't working. It hasn't for a while, so I think we need to break up. I'm sorry. I can't. Please don't hate me."

"What are you saying, Sasuke?"

"What do you think he's saying? There's a new man in his life and it's not you sweetie."-Kiba said as he wrapped an arm around Sasuke and kissed him

"Kiba? What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm moving in and you're getting out."

"Sasuke, you're throwing me out?"

"I'm sorry. I just can't live with you anymore. I'll always love you." 

Garra cried harder, but it was no use. Sasuke had made up his mind. They were over and he was moving out that same night.

"Don't cry, honey. It makes you look weak. So, so weak."-Kiba said taunting him

"You can't kick me out, Sasuke."

"And why is that?"

"You wouldn't kick out the man...who's pregnant with your child, would you? Sasuke, I know you, you're not heartless. Please,please let's work this out."

"Poor little Garra. You really don't him that well. Baby, why don't you finish up down here and I'll be upstairs in our new bed waiting for you."

"Sasuke, please no. Please."

"I'm sorry, Garra."

Sasuke took Garra by the arm and took him outside to a waiting cab. Garra was kicking and screaming for Sasuke to stop. But there was no turning back. Sasuke put Garra into the cab and told him to drive to the nearest motel. The cab took off which left Garra with a view of Sasuke standing way back.

When Itachi got home, he stepped out of his car and there was Garra sitting on his porch. He took him in the house and warmed him up. After an hour, Garra awakened to a warm and soft bed.

"Hey, you. You had me scared. What are you doing out here so late? What happened at the house?"

Garra began sobbing so hard that his face and eyes were bloodshot red.

"Garra, tell me what happened."

"He broke up with me. He told me that the relationship wasn't working and then he brought in Kiba and he told me that they've been together for the last 31/2 years of our relationship. And then I thought that if I told him I was pregnant, then he wouldn't throw me out. But he did. He said that it gave another reason to do it."

Itachi put a spell on Garra to make him sleep. While Garra slept silently, Itachi uttered these words.

"Don't worry Garra, Sasuke will pay for what he has done to you. I'll make sure he does, even if it takes every breath in my body to see him suffer, he will. I give you my word. My emerald eyed prince"

With those words said Itachi laid beside Garra and held him while he slept.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

81/2 months later...

Garra was now 81/2 months into his pregnancy and was still upset about Sasuke. Not about the fact that he broke up with him, but the fact that he basically disowned Garra and their child. He said that he had always had suspicions of Garra cheating on him. He claimed every time he would ask Garra, he would say "NO", but Sasuke didn't believe him. He actually wanted to just accuse him for no reason and to just start fights. This gave him all the leverage he needed to make it look like he was the victim. Garra thought about all the fights that they had gotten into and started to think harder about the real reasons why he would pick the fight and then storm off. It wasn't to cool off, it was meet up with that slut Kiba. Garra realized just how long that Sasuke had been lying to him and he felt so stupid. Stupid because he trusted his boyfriend so much that he couldn't tell whether or not his boyfriend was lying to him or not. He began to cry again and this time, you could hear him no matter what he did to try and cover it up. When he came up from the pillow, he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."-Garra said sniffling the tears away

"Are you sure I can? I don't want to if you're upset. I can come back later if you want me to."

"No. It's okay, I'm alright. It's just the...um...wild mood swings of being pregnant."

"Especially with no-good-bastard's like Sasuke's. Son of a bitch. I can't believe him and the way he treated you and our baby...I-I mean _your_ baby, the baby that you guys share together. Look, um...how about I take you out to a movie tonight, just you and me and our baby, I-I mean _the_ baby."

"I would like that really much."

"Okay. Um..I have to go do something, but I'll be back in a little while and I'll pick you up at say 8:30 and then we'll go out to dinner at 10:00. We'll be home at 10:55 make it home at 11:00. I don't want to keep you out so late. What do you say, huh? My treat, personal driver, confront all around, privacy. Do I need to go on anymore about the luxuries of you going out with me tonight?"

"No. I would love to go out with you tonight. But the sickness, it's just...really unpredictable. So I don't think I would be able to handle it if I were to go out."

"Don't worry about. If you feel sick, we'll drop everything and come back home. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. Now I have to take care of something, so I'll be back and you be ready for our date."

"Oh, another joke."

"I didn't say I was joking, beautiful"

And with that said Itachi left out of the room. Leaving Garra blushing the brightest shade of red. After he finished blushing (which was never) he started to get ready for his date with the handsome Itachi.

Itachi, was in his car driving, but where, no one knew. He was driving to work when he had an idea that would make him feel better...and Garra and the baby.

"I know exactly what to do. For Garra and _our _baby. Yea, _our_ baby. I'm gonna go deal with Sasuke today."

With that said, Itachi spun his silver mustang around headed for Sasuke's house where he knew he still was.

At Sasuke's house...

"What the hell, Sasuke? Are you just naturally retarded or do you get that way when you get hell bent drunk."-Kiba was very angry at Sasuke because they went out last night and Sasuke got them kicked out because he was messing around with some of the servers; male servers

"Why are _you_ so angry, _sweetheart?_ I don't say anything to you when you're batting those big eyelashes of yours at other men. I just sit there and watch you be a little slut."

Kiba started to pout at Sasuke and he knew what was coming next.

"Sasuke that hurt. I mean I don't mean to act like a little slut. And if I do, it's only for you. You know that, don't you baby?"-Kiba said in a whiny baby voice and he knew that it made Sasuke melt in his hands like silly putty

They were having short kisses when the door busted wide open. It was Itachi coming to do what he had promised Garra before, what he'd wanted to do every since he met Garra. And that was to get rid of Sasuke.

"What the un-holy hell is the matter with you, Itachi? Have you gone insane?"

"As you recall, according to my last psyche-evaluation...yes I have. But _this_ time, it's for the one that I love. I'm sure you know him...Garra. Your ex-boyfriend. The one, you simple bastard, claimed to love for all eternity. What a bunch of bullshit! I should have known that you were lying about being a one man lover. You forget, Sasuke, I know you better than you think. You've always been a low down dirty back stabbing dog. From the day you were born, you were _nothing _but a spoiled brat! You just can't keep your hands to yourself. You always had to have what everyone else had. You're a selfish bastard, Sasuke. I can't believe that I even claim your sorry pathetic ass. You've done a lot of trashy shit, Sasuke, but what you did to that beautiful, innocent, harmless, beautiful specimen of a human being, that was low even for a heartless, soulless, low life piece of shit like you. I can't even look at you anymore. I can't even think with your name in my head without throwing up my guts or blowing my brains out. Every time I hear, no I _see_ him crying over you, it breaks my heart to pieces that can't be put back together unless I see him flash that beautiful smile. So you know what, I'm gonna do what I promised... and that is to take care of you...once and for all. You son of a bitch. So you can stand there and take it a bitch...or...take it like a man and fight me? Your choice. Choose or I'll do it for you."

Sasuke just simply replied...

"Come on big bro. You would choose a whore like that over your baby brother now would you? Come on who's more important to you,me or a pregnant slut? Just tell me that."

Itachi looked at Sasuke quietly and smiled...and he said

"You're right, a whore isn't important to me...but this Garra we're talking about. Not Kiba. Just like Kiba, I don't care about you. I used to when we were little, but that's all changed when I saw, even before you did, what you become and what you became is right in front of me. So no a whore isn't important to me, but Garra isn't a whore. He isn't no more a whore, as you from the day you threw him out, are no longer my blood, my family, my brother."

With that said, Itachi charged for Sasuke. Sasuke pushed Kiba out of the way and they came to blows right there in the house. Right there, where there was every kind of available weapon that they could use. Any weapon that they could use to kill one another with...once...and...for...all!

At Itachi's house...

Garra was patiently waiting for Itachi to come home. He was ready for their date. He was dressed in a crimson red shirt with a black dragon, black pants and black shoes. The pants were loose on him and the shirt was a little tight on his chest but loose over his belly and it covered it fairly nice. He wore black eyeliner around his eyes and had his hair down. He was downstairs waiting for Itachi and it was 8:40. He was starting to get nervous about where Itachi was. He thought that Itachi was held up at work and wasn't gonna be able to make their date. He was gonna go back to bed when the door bell rang. He walked over to the door and opened it, and there he was, Itachi Uchiha with one dozen of red and white roses, each in his hands and a smile on his face. Garra's face lit up when he saw him. Itachi tried to smile but the cut on his lip was making it difficult for him to do that.

"Garra. You're looking beautiful as always."

"Thank you, Itachi."

"These are for you, Garra. I hope you like them. I picked them just for you."

"Thank you, Itachi. I love them."

"There's more where they came from. So, are you ready to go on our date, sweetie?"

"Yea, okay. Let's go."

So, with that said they headed to the restaurant in Itachi's red convertible. They arrived at the restaurant and it was a sort of red carpet event. I mean it was a brand new restaurant opening. Itachi got out of the car first and then he went over to the other side to help Garra. When Garra got out, he looked around and saw all of the cameras and the flashing lights. And he got a little nervous.

"Itachi, what are these cameras doing here? You didn't say anything about cameras being here."

"It's a brand new restaurant and I was invited to come, so I thought that I'd bring you with me and we could celebrate together. Instead of me going it alone and besides, you really haven't been anywhere since... the event with the person I'm not gonna mention."

"No, no. It's okay, Itachi. I'll still go in with you."

They were walking in when one of the reporters asked...

"Mr. Uchiha, Mr. Uchiha! May we have a word with you?"

This person was a girl named Sakura and Itachi knew her. Every time she heard something or saw something, she would always spin it around in some sort of way and turn it into something bad some how. Itachi didn't want to, but he agreed to do it so Garra could get used to being in the public's eye. The girl was about to ask him a question, when she looked and saw Garra being shy and hiding behind him.

"Hello. And what might your name be, handsome?"-She said with what looked like an evil smile on her face

"M...me?"

"Of course. Who else do I see as a cute redhead?"

"My name is Garra. And your's?"

"Mine is Sakura."

"Well, looks like that's all the questions he can answer right now. See you inside, Sakura. Come on, Garra. You know you can't stand up that long on your feet."

"Bye, Sakura."

"Bye, handsome."

While walking in, Garra could see that Itachi was furious at someone. He thought maybe it was the girl. Or maybe, it was him. Itachi lead Garra to the VIP section and they had their own private booth set up just for them. As Garra was walking with Itachi, he noticed something. He noticed that everyone was staring, not at Itachi, but at him and his baby belly. He couldn't help but wonder what they're were thinking about in their heads while they were staring at them or rather him.

"Here you are, sir"

"Thank you. And tell the manager that his guest of honor is here."

"I will make sure to do that, sir. Your waiter will be here in just a short moment."

"Thank you. While we wait could you bring two menus and your wine and champagne list, please."

"Most certainly, sir. I will be right back."

As Itachi watched the man walk away, he turned his glance to Garra, who looked sad.

"What's wrong, love? Are you starting to get sick? Because if you are then we can leave right now and I can take you home."

"No it...it's nothing."

"Garra, even though I've only known you for a couple of weeks, I can tell when you're upset. So tell me what wrong or I'll tickle you. And I know where your ticklish spots are on your entire body. So, what's up?"

"Itachi...I feel like I don't belong here."

"What do you mean?" 

"What I mean is that I don't feel comfortable in this place. I have been to fancy restaurants like this, but I haven't been looked at in that way before."

"What are you talking about?"

As he looked up, he saw what Garra meant. He scanned the entire room and every one was looking at them. And I do mean every one. So Itachi did the one thing he knew would make Garra happy, he kissed him. Or he was going to when a photographer came over.

"Itachi, Itachi! Can we get a picture of you and your friend?"

"Sure."

Just as the camera snapped, Itachi pulled Garra into a full bodied embraced kiss. And the camera was still snapping pictures. After Itachi released Garra's lips, he turned the ultraviolet shade of red and the guy snapped another picture which caught Garra off guard. After the guy left, Garra was going back to his original spot in the booth, but Itachi was still holding on to him.

"Itachi, you can let me go now, you know? The man is gone."

Itachi looked into Garra's emerald green eyes and he smiled and said...

"I'll never let you go, Garra. I'll never let you fall."

With a snap of his fingers, and while still holding Garra, Itachi snapped his fingers and then out of no where, a live band appeared playing the song "You are beautiful" and another man came with a dozen of pink and yellow roses, each, in his hands. Garra saw them and his face lit up like the brightest star in the late night sky.

"Itachi! They're so beautiful. Thank you for doing this for me."

"Your beautiful."

And with that said, Itachi kissed Garra one last time. And they sat there for the rest of their date while the band played a selection of Garra's and Itachi's favorite songs.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

It had been two weeks since Garra and Itachi's date. And they both were still thinking about it. The roses, the lights, the dinner, the music, the kisses. The music was Garra's favorite part...and being held by Itachi. The kissing was Itachi's favorite part...and holding Garra close to him. Itachi thought that Garra was the one person he could connect with on a deep level. But he couldn't help but wonder, was it right to do all of those things that night? What if Garra was having one of his mood swings and really didn't mean what he said that night? What if he was just toying with Itachi's heart, like all the others had done before? He shook his head and came to a reasonable conclusion: he said it himself, that Garra wasn't like every one else. He was unique in every way. And then another thought came into his mind; the thought that he has been wanting to share with Garra since he moved in; the thought that he loved Garra and the baby and he wanted Garra to marry him. Not right now, but until he was up to the idea of it. So he got up and wrote a note to Garra, got his keys and left the house to go...somewhere.

Garra was upstairs still asleep, dreaming about that night. And dreaming about Itachi and those kisses he gave him through out the entire night. He opened his eyes and let out a deep sigh while looking into the ceiling. He was thinking about Itachi and all the things he said that night. And he started thinking all sorts of things.

(Garra's thoughts)

"_Did he really mean all of those things he said that night? Or does he just want to use me for a publicity stunt? Can he really love me even though I'm carrying his brother's baby inside of me? If I learn that he doesn't love me, I'll...I'll storm out of this house and never come back. If this was a just a stunt then I guess it's true what they say, like older brother, like younger brother, some things do run in the family. I don't know what I would do if...if he didn't love me. I love him and he said that he loved me and my baby, even though it's not his and...and I'm not with him. If he really loves me, then he'll show me. But then again, Sasuke did the same thing and looked what happened to me...and my baby. Well, I'm not gonna give him a chance to hurt me, so I guess I'm leaving. I don't where I'll go, but I can't stay here and be reminded of how much I been hurt. And by who._" (end of thoughts)

Garra went to Itachi's room and saw he wasn't there. He went downstairs and saw that he wasn't there either, but he did see the note. And it said:

"Garra, don't worry if you don't

see me in my room or in the house.

I've got to go get something, but I'll

be back very soon. I promise you.

Breakfast is in the oven heating up

for you. -Love your man, Itachi

"I guess I'll tell him when he gets back from...wherever he is."-Garra sighed as he turned back to go upstairs

He went upstairs and packed his things, the little that he had, into his suitcase. He jumped into the shower and put on fresh clothes. He had on a button shirt that he left the two top buttons undone and it hanged over his belly just loosely and some dress pants and some socks. After so, he went downstairs and ate the breakfast that Itachi made for him. He could only eat a little before he started to get sick. He finished cleaning the dishes and went to go back upstairs to wait for Itachi, when the doorbell rang. So he went to go answer it and you won't believe who was in front of him. The last person on earth he wanted to see, Sasuke. The man who betrayed their love for to be with someone else.

"Hi, Garra. How have you been?"

"Itachi isn't here. So maybe if you were to come back later, I'll tell him that you came by to see him."

"I'm not here for him. I'm here for you. Please, all I want to do is talk to you. If you don't want me to come in, I'll understand."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to hear what you have to say."

So Garra let Sasuke into the house and close the door. Sasuke sat down on the sofa while Garra sat in the love seat.

"So, how are you? How's the baby?"

"We're both healthy. Itachi takes very good care of us."

"Wow. To hear that about my brother, someone might just say that he probably loves you."

"I wouldn't say that. I would say that he's doing a job that the father of the baby should have done for the two of us. Maybe he's stepping up to the plate and taking care of someone else's responsibility, when he shouldn't have. Maybe he's being a real man."-Garra said with a tear falling from his eye

"Okay. I get it. I deserved that...and probably a lot more."

"You damn right! You deserve that and whole hell of a lot worse for what you did to me and our-"

Garra started to feel pain in his stomach and was grunting in pain. The doctor said he couldn't stress himself out over anything or anyone. And if he did the baby would have problems when it was born. Garra was in serious pain and couldn't help, but scream out loud. Sasuke caught Garra as he was about to fall.

"I've got ya sweetie. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thank you. Now let go me please."

Sasuke just stared at his eyes and fantasized about Garra. He started to think that maybe he made a mistake and was a fool to let Garra go after all they had been through. Garra saw that Sasuke was staring at him, why?, he had no idea. But he knew he had to put a stop to it. So he got himself out of Sasuke's embrace...or at least he tried to, but Sasuke's grip was too tight on him.

"Sasuke, let go me, please. You're hurting me."

"You know Garra, I've never realized...how beautiful your eyes really are. Well, I mean I did notice, but I never...really took time to appreciate them...or you."

"Sasuke, please get off of me. You're hurting me, stop it!"

"Why would I want to do that? I let you go once. I don't want to do it again. And I'm not."

Garra looked at Sasuke with fear in his eyes and he hit Sasuke to get out of his grip.

"Get away from me, Sasuke. I mean it. I will scream if you don't."

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you. And besides, why would you want to do that? I mean you wanted to work this out and here I am ready to take you back, with no strings attached. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"I did want it. But not anymore. And besides, I could never raise my child with someone like you. Someone so heartless and evil. You've said what you wanted now I'm telling you, get out of this house and don't come back."-Garra said while going to the door, opening it and stepping back

Sasuke went to the door, closed and locked it. Garra got really nervous and backed away from him until Sasuke grabbed him.

"Please, Sasuke, let go of me. Please you're hurting me. Stop it!"-Garra began crying, but it wasn't helping, Sasuke was just squeezing tighter

"Stop crying, I promise, when we consummate our love again, it won't hurt. Now stop screaming and let us begin the consummating."-Sasuke said as he started to kiss Garra violently on the lips while trying to get his clothes off

"No,no. Stop it, stop it. Please Sasuke, you're hurting me! Ow! If you care about me, you'll stop it, please."

"Say you love me... and I'll stop. I won't hurt you anymore. I'll just take you away from here and we can go home and raise our baby. Just the two of us, taking care of our child. So, are gonna come quietly or do I have to force you? Your choice."

He was about to answer when all of sudden the door came down and on the other side was Itachi, his knight in shining armor.

"Itachi! Help me, please!"-Garra screamed at the top his lungs

"Sasuke, let him go. And deal with me and only me. He has nothing to do with this and you know this."

"So you do care about him. I'm glad. It'll make all the more fun of taking him away from you."

With that said, Sasuke put Garra in the kitchen and walked over to Itachi, who wasted no time charging in for the attack. Garra watched on in horror as the two went blow for blow. Cutting and scarring each other every chance they got. After a while, they both were tired, but not giving up. Sasuke went in for the attack one more time, and this time with a knife in his hand. Itachi saw this and countered. Sasuke came at him and missed, Itachi took the knife and made Sasuke stab himself in the leg. Sasuke went down fast and Garra ran into Itachi's arms.

"Garra call the police and the ambulance."

In just a few minutes, the police and the ambulance were there. Cleaning them up, and making sure that Garra and baby were okay. After Sasuke was taken to the hospital, Itachi wrapped Garra into his arms. Garra then looked up into Itachi's eyes.

"Garra, what's wrong?" 

"Itachi, there's something we have to talk about."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was late into the night and you could still hear the sirens from far away. Garra was upstairs in his room waiting for Itachi to come...and he did. He looked at him and smiled, but Garra just turned his head away from Itachi. Itachi walked over and lifted up Gaara's face, only to see tears in his eyes and coming down his face.

"Garra, what's wrong? Did Sasuke hurt you? Where did he hurt you? Please, answer me, lover."

Garra just continued to cry, but was able to stop for a while and speak, just clear enough, so that Itachi could hear him.

"I'm leaving. And I don't want you to try and stop me. I can't stay here, not with...you, not in this town. It's just...too many bad memories. And I don't think that I can raise my baby here without a father to help me. There's nothing...you can say or do to make me stay. I've made up my m-"

Garra was interrupted by Itachi's mouth and tongue connecting with his. Garra was trying to resist but Itachi was holding him tightly but gently into the kiss. He relaxed and let Itachi explore his mouth, not leaving any cavern unexplored. Garra closed his eyes and let Itachi's hands roam all over his body. Itachi put one hand under his shirt and one down his pants. Some how, Itachi undid Garra's shirt from the inside and he did the same thing to his pants. Itachi had Garra's shirt wide open and meanwhile, still kissing him. Itachi had his hand sliding up Garra's back and he yanked his hair playfully. Then he did a dirty trick.

"Garra?"-Itachi said breathlessly

"Yes?"-Garra said moaning also breathlessly

"Do you trust me?"-Looking into Garra eyes passionately

"Do you love me?"-Garra said with a tear coming down his face

"Yes. I always have... and I always will."-He said still staring at Garra's big luscious green emerald eyes

"Then yes. But why are you-"

Garra was gasping as he felt something in his pants. It was Itachi's finger. And it was going in and out of him like it was playing peak-a-boo. Itachi's hands were very big and his fingers were long and big, so it was a sensation for Garra because...he never had anyone do this to him before, so it was new to him but it felt so good. Even though Itachi was going fast half the time. Garra was starting to feel hot all over and sweaty.

"Itachi! Please stop. I can't take it take it anymore."

"That's it, Garra cum with me, baby."

"Oh, Itachi! Itachi, Itachi, Itachi! Oh,god, please, please."

"That's right, baby, say my name. Are you ready to cum?"

"Yes, yes. Please, please. Let me cum."

"I can feel it. You can do it. Come on, come on. I can see it baby, come on. There it is, baby."

Garra released all over his belly and Itachi's shirt and a little of it got on his chin. After that, Garra let Itachi hold him, but before he closed his eyes he asked:

"So, are you still thinking about leaving our home."

Garra was quiet.

"I don't really-"

He was cut off again by Itachi's tongue.

"Because if you are thinking about it, then I might have to finger you again."- Itachi said as he put his hand down the back of his pants and going into Garra's entrance

Garra gasped loudly and he moaned out Itachi's name and this made Itachi very happy.

"N...no. I'm not leaving you."-Garra said trying to get it out

And with said, Itachi and Garra feel asleep into each others arms.

20 minutes later...

Garra awoke to find that Itachi wasn't where he saw him last. He began to search frantically for him when he heard...

"Looking for me, beautiful?"-Itachi said as he smiled a sinister grin

Garra looked at him with a fake "I'm mad at you" look on his face. Itachi thought it was adorable how Garra could take something as childish as that and make it look so cute.

"What are you doing up? You couldn't sleep?"

"That...and...I wanted to watch you sleep. You're so beautiful and peaceful when you're sleeping. And you're silent when you're sleeping. I think that's what I like most, is the times when you don't talk. That way I can look at you without you babbling a lot."-Itachi said as he let out a cruel laugh

Garra threw a pillow at him for such an insult, but he didn't care. Itachi meant it love. He always did.

"Oh! Itachi, Itachi."

"Wow, I don't even have to put my hands down your pants to make you say my name. Hot damn, I'm smooth as hell."

"No! I felt the baby kick. Come here and feel. Come on."

Itachi put his hand on Garra's belly and he felt the baby kick. And boy, was it kicking.

"Whoa! The little one's kicking like it's at soccer practice. Well, at least we know the kid's got power when it kicks."

Garra laughed at Itachi. He always did when Itachi said something stupid or funny. Garra looked up and saw Itachi's dark orbs and was mesmerized by them...and Itachi with Gaara's.

(Itachi's thoughts)

"_God! I could stare at him all day and not have a care in the world. Just give me a deserted island and him and we could start our own civilization. Oh, crap! I totally forgot that I had this in my pocket. But I don't know. Should I give it to him or wait until the time is right? But it feels as though this is the right time. I have two choices: I can do it now and probably lose Garra for good or he'll say yes and we'll get married. Then choice 2 is I can wait until Garra is settled and more comfortable with me and everything and then ask. But what if...what if he still says "No". Then I'll have wasted my time and messed everything up. He'll probably never even speak to me again. I want to wait until he's okay enough, but then again I don't want to. Fuck it! I'm gonna do this now and I'm gonna do this right. I can't lose him and I don't want to take the chance."_ (End of thoughts)

"Garra, there's something I need to tell you. And I can't...I won't wait any longer to tell you what's on my mind."

"What is it Itachi? Is something wrong? Is it me?"

"No, no. I just need to get something important of my chest. And I can't wait any longer to tell you."

Garra started to panic and wondered if Itachi was gonna do the same thing that Sasuke had done to him. Garra started to cry uncontrollably.

"Garra, what's wrong?"

"Itachi, whatever I did wrong, I'm so sorry. Just please don't kick me out, please. I'll do anything to stay, please."

Itachi grabbed Garra, who was still crying.

"Honey, no! I would never do anything to hurt you like that. I just have to tell you something that I need to let you know."

"What is it, Itachi?" 

"Sit down and let me tell you. Garra, I can't wake up one day without not hearing your soft voice. Your voice, can put rhino in heat to sleep. I love the way when you cry at little things, your eyes get all big and puppy like. You look like a green-eyed baby fox when you do that and that's my favorite animal. When ever I feel sad, all I have to do is just imagine your beautiful, pale, baby like face and that alone just gets me through my day. Sometimes, I actually, (laughs) this is actually kind of embarrassing, when I'm alone, I get so hard and hot and heavy because I love the way your body looks naked, and I just imagine, sometimes, how good it would look naked next to mine, in a king sized bed with silk sheets. I love how, you can love the little things in this world and talk about them and make them sound important to any one. I can look at you and tell that you're a good person at heart and that you wouldn't hurt anyone or anything. I can tell that you care about me and that baby and yourself. After I got stood up at the alter, I thought that every one was the same, but I met you and my outlook changed. Everything changed about me; my attitude, the way I treat people, everything and I owe it all to you. Garra, what I'm trying to say is that...I love you and I want to say I'm sorry for the way my brother treated you. I'm sorry for all the things he's said to you, all the bad things he's done to you...and our baby. I'll do everything in my power to make it up to you and that child. I'll do everything that a man, a real man is supposed to do for his wife and child. Garra, I can't live without you or that baby. I need the both of you in my life. Without either of you, I'm nothing, I'm worthless. I love you Garra and I want you and my child to be with me."

"Oh, Itachi! Do you really mean that? Please tell me you do."

"I mean everything I say to you tonight Garra, and for many years to come. You know I don't believe in the supernatural, but I have to say. Perhaps there's a bit of a witch in you, Garra."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you have bewitched me, my red-headed lover."

Garra and Itachi were about to kiss when Garra's water broke.

"Oh, my god! Itachi, the baby's coming, the baby's coming, the baby's coming! Help me please!"

"Calm down, sweetie. It's okay. I'm here for you and I'll do anything necessary for you and that child. Now here's what we're gonna do. You're gonna breathe like they showed us in class and I'm gonna get the keys, your coat and we're gonna go to the hospital and you're gonna stay calm. When we get to the hospital, you're gonna stay clam and deliver this baby. You're not gonna get worked up over anything. Okay, do you understand me?"

Garra nodded while breathing in and out very slowly.

"Okay. Here we go."

Itachi took Garra and got him into the car and drove as fast as he could to the hospital. When they got there, Itachi got out of the car and carried Garra inside bridal style.

"Somebody, help me! Help!"

"What's wrong with him?" 

"He's about to give birth to our child."

"Is your name Garra?"

Garra tried to answer, but couldn't he was too much pain. The contractions were really close together, meaning that the baby was gonna be there soon. So he just nodded to answer the question.

"Dr. Tsunadi's already waiting. She has everything set up for him all he has to do is get undressed and lay on the table until its time for him to deliver."

"Okay. You hear that baby? Everything is gonna be just fine."

Garra moaned as he was in too much pain to speak what was on his mind, but just as another contraction came he whispered into Itachi's ear and said...

"Don't leave me, please."

Itachi looked Garra in the eyes and whispered...

"Never, my love. Never will I leave my family."

Just then a few of the hospital staff came with a gurney and they came to take Garra into the room where he was gonna deliver the baby.

"Okay, now. Lay him down and we'll take it from here."

"What are you talking about? Don't I get to go with him, I mean not that it matters."

"Only if you're the father can you go in. Other than that, you have to wait out here. Are you the father?"

"No. But it doesn't matter. I'm still going in."

"Well, it might not to you, but it's hospital policy-"

"Lady, I don't give a shit about hospital policy! The man I love is about to give birth in a just a little while and I don't want to be stuck here arguing with you about some bull shit policy that doesn't even apply to every one! So are you gonna let me in there with him or am I gonna have to unleash pure hell to get in? Your choice."

The nurse stared at Itachi and she saw he was serious about what he said.

"Go right in."-she said moving aside

"Thank you."-he said going past her

It had been 45 minutes and Garra was 9 ½ centimeters dilated. It was almost time for the birthing process to begin. Itachi hadn't left Garra's side, not once, mostly because Garra wouldn't let his arm and hand go. Itachi didn't care, he was about to give witness to a new life coming into the world, and bringing this new life was the man he loved with all his being, Garra.

"Garra, how you doing baby?"

"It hurts so much. I want to go to sleep. Please, let me go to sleep."

"You can't sweetheart. You have to give birth to this beautiful baby and then you can fall asleep for the rest of the week if you want to. But right now, you have to give birth to this child."

At that moment, the doctor came in and Garra was ready to give birth.

"Okay. Let me take a look. Okay, Garra, you're fully dilated, so let's go into the room and you can give birth."

"Okay."

"Garra, are you ready? On the count of three I want you to push. Okay? One, two, three! Push."

Garra pushed with all his might while holding on to Itachi. Itachi watched in amazement while Garra gave birth to this new beautiful life.

"Okay, Garra. I can see the baby's head. Keep pushing, keeping pushing."

"Come on, come on, baby. You can do it, baby. Come on, just a few more times."

Garra, pushed and pushed until...

"There it is. There it is. It's a girl. A beautiful baby girl."

"Hey, it's over. It's gonna be okay now."

Garra looked at Itachi, but something started to go wrong. Garra was in pain.

"Garra, what's wrong, baby?"

"I don't know. I feel like I have to push again."

And push he did. He gave birth to a second child, a boy.

"It's a another one. It's a boy! A baby boy."

"Oh, my god! Garra, look twins! Twins, baby. We got twins. Now you can go to sleep, my love. You've done very good work, sweetie."

Garra stared at him and his heavy eyes closed and he fell asleep.

(An hour later)

Itachi was at the viewing room for the babies. And he saw the two bundles of joy. The boy, who was named Neeko, he had dark purple hair and blue eyes, the girl who was named Shikota, had black hair and green eyes and they both had little freckles. He smiled when the doctor came to him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Uchiha."

"Yes?"

"There's something I need to ask you. I need you to sign this. Its the birth certificate for the children."

Itachi looked at it and he took out his pen and he signed"Itachi Uchiha."

After that he took the piece of paper and went into Garra's room and sat down. Right when he did, Garra woke up and he saw Itachi.

"Hey, sleepyhead. How are you doing? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Where are my babies? Are they okay? Is there something wrong with them? Oh, god, please don't tell me there's something wrong with them!"

"No, no. The babies are fine. They're perfectly healthy...and beautiful. Just like their momma."

Garra smiled at Itachi and rested his head on his pillow and sighed very deeply.

"So, twins. That's more then we bargained for. Double the trouble, huh?"

"Yea. But hey, the more the merrier. I love you and our kids. And you know that."

"Yeah, I know that. But..."

"But what, baby."

"Sometimes I just can't help but wonder, if you're loving me out of pity and spite, instead of purity and honesty."

"Baby! I love you because of you and that's the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth."

"You really mean that, baby?"

"Of course, honey. Now you lay down while I go and get you some water. Okay? I'll be right back."

"Okay."

Itachi then left the room. Garra laid back down and saw a small piece of paper in Itachi's pocket. He thought for a minute should he do it and then decided that he shouldn't. Itachi was quick and came back with some ice cold water for Garra's throat.

"Here you go, baby."

"Thank you. Itachi?"

"Yeah, baby."

"What's that in your pocket?"

"Oh, that! I knew that there was something I had to show you."

Itachi then proceeded to take the paper out of his pocket and hand it to Garra. He opened it and he started to tear up. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. What Itachi had done for him and the babies.

"Oh, Itachi! I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. All I need is to see that look on your face."

They kissed for about 5 seconds when the nurse came in with the babies.

"Look you two. Here's mommy."

The nurse handed Garra his children and then left.

"Look at them, Itachi. Aren't they beautiful?"

"Yea. Just like their mother. Yes, our beautiful family is now complete."

Itachi sat down by Garra and they played with the babies until morning.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Almost a year later...

It has been almost a year...and the family couldn't be more happy with each other.

Garra and Itachi were raising two beautiful children together and they were the happiest couple that you could ever lay eyes on. Garra was a mother of two and had a hot, rich boyfriend who loved all three of them no matter what. Garra worked in a pastry shop that his bother owned, he is the chef there and comes highly recommended by anyone who comes and taste his goodies. (Not like that.) He's bringing in a good sizable paycheck for the house, but Itachi is the bread winner. But Garra doesn't complain about it, he still loves him. Itachi still loves him.

With Itachi, it's mostly the same. Itachi is the bread winner, but he's big softy when it comes to Garra and the kids. He can't help it. He loves the three of them. He has pictures of them all over his office and home. He loves to flaunt them off to every one. To his friends, colleagues, business partners, and his family. Especially, Sasuke. Including Sasuke. He can't help but show off _his _ beautiful family to everyone. He loves the fact that he has the one thing that Sasuke can't and won't get back, ever. Even though it was wrong of him to think like that, he didn't care unless Garra caught him thinking like that. But he could stop on his own, but he chooses not to because he likes torturing Sasuke and it kinda made him feel good.

And now Itachi thinks it's time to start a new chapter in his and Garra's life, as well as the children. So now he decides to take the first step and he does.

At the pastry shop...

Garra is taking his break and watching the kids terrorize some of the people that walk into or past the shop. He hears a woman scream and run out of the store. He looks up to see the two demons laughing. He cracks a smile at his two beautiful children.

"They're so playful and energetic." He thought.

"And they just _love_ to play pranks on people. I think Itachi lets them hang around Naruto too much. But then again, it's better than having Sasuke teach them his version of fun anytime."

And in saying that, he walked over to the two trouble makers and gave them a pretend glare. The two imps looked up and stop laughing when they saw just how "serious" their mommy was.

"Hi, mommy!"-The two little leprechauns shrieked as they jumped into their mom's arms

"Hello, little devils."

They blushed at the nickname. Usually their mother would call them "imps" or "monkeys", but this name...this one meant that they were in trouble, BIG trouble. Garra took them and sat them on the counter. He still had the "mad" glare on his face. They didn't look at him, instead looked down.

"Now,... do you two mind telling me why that nice lady ran out of here screaming her head off and yelling bloody murder. And I know it's not because our sweets are bad. We're the #1 most mentioned and loved pastry shop in Konoha. So I'll only ask once and don't lie to me, what did you two do to that lady that ran out of here?"

The two looked at each other and, with their eyes, tried to decide what to do in this situation. Then they sighed and said...

"We're sorry, mommy. We won't do it again."

They tried their best to look sad but on the inside they were doing the happy dance, which is the the theme from Family Guy sung by Peter Griffin called "Can't Touch Me".

Garra sighed deeply and said...

"First of all I know you both are lying, but I don't care. I like that you two find a way to have fun with each other. (And sometimes other people) But you guys take it a little too far sometimes, not saying that the pranks aren't funny because they are, but sometimes you guys prank a little too much and prank the wrong people and I can't help you. But even though I do accept your apology, even though you don't mean it. I'll let you guys off the hook this time and I won't tell Daddy Itachi. Only on one condition, you guys have to lay off the pranks for a while or just be careful who you prank or cut down on the amount of pranks that you do. For me and daddy please, okay?"

"Okay momma."

Then the imps got a crazy idea in their little heads.

"Hey mommy." Garra turned. "Can we prank you?"

"Try it and me and daddy will have to make two more little imps because you two are extinct."

"Ewwwwwwww. We didn't need to hear that, you know."- said little Shikota

"Well, I couldn't resist."

And that moment they jumped on their mommy and tackled him to ground trying to tickle him, but they ended up on the floor with Garra tickling them. The bell on the door signals that someone has walked in and the bell on the counter signals that someone is waiting for service.

"Alright, you two. Now mommy has to go back to work, now go back to your stations and stay there and don't cause any trouble. Understood?"

"Yes, momma."-they said in unison

With that they went off while Garra went off dealing with a customer. To his surprise, it was the one customer he didn't think to see in this place.

"Sasuke?"

He turned and smiled. "Hey Garra."

"What are you doing here? I thought you were getting the kids tomorrow."

"I...I...um...I am. I just... wanted... to talk to you."

"Oh? About what?"

"Can we go somewhere private and talk? I don't want to say anything out in public."

"I can't. I'm the only one here, so I have to meet the customers. But it's been pretty slow today so it's not gonna be that many people coming in today."

"Okay. Well, can we sit down?"

"Sure."

(Sasuke sighs heavily)

Garra looked at Sasuke and felt a tinge of sadness for him. He put his hand on Sasuke's arm and gave it a small friendly, loving squeeze and a soft friendly smile. Sasuke saw this and smiled at him.

( Sasuke's Thoughts)

"_God! He still has that same beautiful smile. And he still has that same effect on me when he does it. Man, if I can just touch those sweet lips again, I would be in heaven. I know I have to say this to him, to let him know how I really feel about him. How I always felt about him. I have to say this now. Here I go."_

"Um...Garra?"

"Yeah."

"I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Look. I have been thinking about...a lot of things lately and...you might think this is silly but, I've been getting signs and hints sort of about our relationship and I realize that...I want...another chance... to be with you and the kids. Now I know that I haven't been the best boyfriend or the best father, but if I get this second chance, I promise that I'll be a good husband to you and an even greater father to our children. What I'm asking is...Garra will you take me back and marry me so we can be a family?"

Gaara looked at him with utter confusion. He found his voice and decided to speak ...calmly.

"Sasuke, I...I'm flattered that you want to be a family...and I would love to..."

"Oh Garra baby, you have no idea how happy you make me. I love you so..."

"But I can't. I won't. I don't love you, I love Itachi now. We can never be together again, not after what happened. I can't, I couldn't be with you knowing what happened."

"Garra, you don't know what you're saying. You and the kids just need to come home and spend the night with me and think about it. What do you say, come on let's go home?"

"I know _exactly_ what I'm saying! I'm saying that there's no way in hell that I'm going to be with you, let alone raise my children with you. I won't do it, I'm with Itachi, the kids love him they call _him_ daddy and that's how it's gonna stay. Whether you like it or not, I don't give a damn, Sasuke. I'll never be yours again, and that is something you can understand perfectly. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a store to look after. You know where the door is. Goodbye, Sasuke."

Garra turned and was going to walk when he was stopped by a hand. He was going to turn and tell Sasuke to 'fuck off', but when he turned, he was met by a chaste kiss on his lips. He stood there star struck by this, basically his mind went blank, for about a second when he stepped back and looked at Sasuke his chest heaving up and down hard. Sassuke looked at his facial expression and smirked, then he spoke..

"Did you enjoy that as mu..."

He didn't get to finish before Garra backhanded him and left a big red mark on the right side of his face as well as a burning sensation. He turned his face back and saw Garra with tears in his eyes. He tried to touch him but Garra backed away.

"I think you need to leave. I'll bring the kids to you tomorrow. Please leave."

Garra tried to walk behind the counter, but was grabbed by Sasuke. Sasuke had him in a tight grip and Garra couldn't get out of it, no matter how much he struggled against him.

"Let go of me, please." Garra said in a hushed tone as to not disrupt the children

"Garra, I love you. I'll do anything to get you back. Let me ask you something. Do you remember what I said before we had our first kiss?"

"I don't remember what you said to me that day and I don't care, please just let go of me and leave Sasuke. You're hurting me."

"No. I let go of you twice and I'm not gonna do it again. This time I'm gonna take back what's mine."

That said, he went and pulled down the shade of the door and put the 'closed' sign on the door. He then went back over to Garra and put him back into the tight vice grip he had on him before. Garra winced at the pain that was being inflicted on him by his ex-lover and all those bad memories came flooding back. He started to cry uncontrollably. Sasuke saw this and he felt his heart melt into a puddle of mush.

"Oh, baby. Don't cry. I'm here now, there's no need to cry."

"Please...let me go. I don't love you anymore, I love Itachi, him and only him is where my heart belongs. I'm raising my children with him, not you. Please let me go."

"How can you say that? He just as much of a playboy as I am..._was_. He'll hurt you in more horrible ways then I did. At least I was sorry when I hurt you, he won't give a second glance in your direction when he hurts your heart or the kids. He doesn't love you like I do and to prove my point, I'm going to make you see what the difference is between me and the _fair_ Itachi."

Garra looked at him confused and a little bit frightened at what he just said. He thought about what he said.

(G's thoughts)

"_What does him mean 'make me see the difference'? Wait a minute! He can't mean... Oh, god no! Please no! He can't do this, he wouldn't do this, not with the kids so close to us. He's not that much of a monster. He can't be!" _ (end of thoughts)

"Sasuke, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about doing what we did to prove our love to each other that night. You know the thing that got you pregnant with our kids. That."

Garra's eyes widened with fear and shock. So he began thrashing against Sasuke to try and break free. Sasuke just looked at him struggling against him and he started laughing. Garra looked at him and sunk to the floor and began to cry uncontrollably again. Sasuke just sighed and picked Garra up and placed him against the wall and pinned him there to keep him in place. He picked Garra's chin up and looked at him, but Garra turned his eyes downward. He then proceeded to kiss Garra on the lips. Garra tried to turn his head, but Sasuke had a firm grip on his chin forcing him to stay facing him, in a way.

"Don't turn away from me. I want to see that beautiful pale face and those luscious green eyes. And I want to feel those soft pink lips against mine." 

He kissed Garra again, but Garra cried out. Not wanting to feel any part of Sasuke against him. In some way, he felt as though he was betraying Itachi by letting Sasuke do this to him and not fighting back. Sure he got over his fear of Sasuke, but there was still a part of uncertainty in him that he couldn't get rid of, no matter what he did.

"Why are you crying? It's only gonna get better, baby just relax. It won't hurt if you just comply with me."

"Why are you doing this? Why can't you let me go? I don't love you anymore, please understand. I still care for you, but I don't love you. Please let me go. If you care about me then you'll let me go."

"To answer your first question, I'm doing this because I love you and I want to show you just how much I love you. The answer to the second question is that you and me belong together, no matter what anyone says or does, including Itachi. To the first statement, I don't believe that and I'm not going to believe that no matter how many times you say it. And as for the rest of it, I'm never gonna let you go and I do care about you, I love you is why I'm doing this. Can't you see that? Well, I guess not, that's why I have to show you, baby. Now enough talking, let me show you what I mean."

"NO! No, no! No, please Sasuke! Stop please, please! You're hurting me stop it!"

Garra screamed at the top of his lungs not caring what was going to happen to them if someone caught them. Sasuke was getting frustrated at the way Garra was acting.

"Stop struggling Garra. It's useless. Just lay back and take what I'm gonna give you. It won't hurt if you stop struggling."

"No! Not until you let me go and leave."

"I already told you, I'm never gonna let you go. Now shut up and be a good boy while I take back your body and reclaim it as mine."

With that said he ripped Garra's shirt and began to kiss and nip at his neck. Meanwhile Garra, trying not to scream was trying to find a way to get Sasuke off of him. Sasuke on the other hand, was having the time of his life ravishing Garra's body. Garra was resisting as best he could but his body was betraying him and he blushed the color of his hair, if not darker. Sasuke noticed this and smirked.

"You're so cute when you blush, you know? I really do love that you can turn so shy, so quickly, baby."

"Stop calling me that! I'm not your baby. I was a long time ago but that's over. And so are you and me, so let me go."

"No, no baby. I told you; I'm not leaving until you say that you're mine and you and our kids are finally coming home and you're not gonna see Itachi ever again."

"NO! How many times do I have to tell you I love Itachi, my children love him and he loves me. We're not gonna leave him no matter what you say...or do to me. Nothing you do or say can make me leave him. You can take my body,...but you cannot have my heart again."

Garra was now in tears even more as he looked at Sasuke. He really didn't care what Sasuke did to him, as long as his children weren't involved in it.

"Sweetheart, that was very touching. But, how many times must I tell you, I'm not going anywhere without you or my children. Now if that's all you have to say, I have to claim your body back. Now hold still and it won't hurt."

All Garra could do was stand there and pray. Pray that Itachi was on his way to save him. He looked on as Sasuke came closer to kiss him and Sasuke did. He cried into the kiss and Sasuke took this as an open invitation and stuck his tongue in Garra's mouth. Garra whimpered while Sasuke was undoing his clothes. He saw this and began to panic.

(G's thoughts)

"_Oh god! What am I gonna do? I can't push him off of me, he's too strong! Oh, Itachi where are you?" (end of thoughts)_

Garra didn't notice but he was then lifted off the ground with his legs wrapped around Sasuke's waist. It took a minute for him to notice, then his body went into total shock. He began thrashing and screaming.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Please no, please! Stop it, stop it! I don't want to do this, please, no! Sasuke please, I don't want to, please!"

Sasuke just ignored Garra's pleas and licked his neck. Garra felt as though he was gonna throw up. He saw Sasuke lean back and unbutton and unzip his pants. His cock bounced out flicking some precum on Garra's clothes. Garra knew what was coming next. Sasuke bent by his ear and said...

"Don't worry baby. I'll be gentle with you, lover."

Sasuke looked at Garra, but Garra turned his head. He felt Sasuke kiss his neck and he cried even more. He felt Sasuke's breath leave him, he closed his eyes and prepared for the pain...but it never came. Instead he felt something cold against his butt and he heard grunting and punches and kicks being thrown. He heard things breaking left and right. He opened his eyes and realized he was on the floor of the shop. He put on his pants and fixed his shirt as best could considering it was in shreds. He turned the corner and saw Itachi standing over Sasuke...with...blood on his hands. He looked at Sasuke, it looked like he was barely breathing. Itachi heard a gasp and looked behind him and saw Garra, Garra saw the Sharingan in Itachi's eyes and cowered. Itachi had used it before and it almost got him prison time. Some guy was groping Garra every time he walked past and Itachi had enough of it, so he beat the living shit out of the guy and put him in the hospital, in a coma, for 3 months! He knew what Garra was looking at, the blood on his hands and Sasuke's face. He dropped Sasuke and walked over to Garra,the Sharingan disappearing from his eyes. His eyes, now pleading with Garra to let his arms hold him, showing no sign of danger. Garra walked over to him,slowly, and fell into his arms snuggling closely into Itachi's chest mumbling incoherent things and Itachi didn't mind, this made him smile. After staying like that for a while, they got up in each others arms and Garra was sleepy and Itachi noticed this and snuggled into Garra's beautiful red hair, smelling of his favorite fruit, strawberries and cream. They heard groaning behind them and Itachi instinctively turned with Garra behind him in a protective manner, almost...animal like.

He looked at Sasuke with Sharingan flashing violently in his eyes ready to be released. Sasuke just looked at him and smiled. Garra dug his nails into Itachi's back and squealed, not being ashamed of it.

"What's (cough) the (cough) matter, baby? Don't worry you'll be back in my arms...and my bed soon enough. When we get home, I'll never let you out of our bed."

"'Tachi, make him leave, please. I can't take it anymore, make him leave, please baby."

"Don't worry baby. He won't touch you or our children, not so long as I'm right here."

Then it hit Garra. But Itachi must have been reading his thoughts because he calmed his nerves.

"Don't worry, baby. They're with Naruto at the Ramen shop just two blocks over. They're fine."

Garra sighed in relief. He didn't have to worry about his children seeing the sight of their 'daddies' fighting each other. Now all he had to do was to get Sasuke the hell out of the shop before his brother came back. Looking at Itachi and Sasuke, he thought that if he or some force didn't intervene then the two would kill each other, literally. So he decided to step in between them and try to take control of the situation.

"Wait! Wait! Stop, please. Look Itachi-"

Before Garra could finish, Itachi took him to the side and back him into the corner with a firery look in his eyes. Garra saw this and started to panic. Itachi saw Garra shaking and pulled him into a tight embrace and kissed his forehead.

"Baby, what are you doing? Do you realize that if he had the chance, he would've grabbed you and used you to trap me into doing something I didn't want to do? Baby please just let me handle this, okay."

"No. Besides he's not gonna listen to reason if you're the one talking. Let me talk to him maybe he'll-"

"What? He'll what leave. That's unlikely when it comes to him."

"Maybe he won't leave but maybe he'll realize what he's doing wrong, just let me talk to him please? If he doesn't, then you can throw him out into the street."

A sadistic smile came to Itachi's face thinking of all the things that he could do to Sasuke when he got out of Garra's sight. He laughed inwardly and it felt good. He decided to let Garra handle this but he would remain at a safe distance, just in case. He looked at his lover and smiled.

"Okay. Okay, I'll let you handle it your way."

With that, he stepped aside and let Garra to talk to Sasuke, but still staying close. Garra walked over to Sasuke and looked at him. Sasuke's eyes were filled with anger, fury, passion, and...sadness.? Garra was confused that Sasuke would show such an emotion in his eyes usually they are lifeless and dull and scary among all of them.

"Sasuke...look ..I know that you..claim to love me. But..I can't love you the way I did when we were together. I'll admit that while we were together, I was so happy that I thought I actually found someone that could truly love me, for me. But as time went on,...I started to realize that...you didn't love as much as you claimed and it scared me, because I really thought that I was gonna lose you, but I couldn't see that I'd already lost you from the beginning."

"But Garra, you weren't losing me!"

"But I lost you in the end, didn't I?"

(Sasuke drops his head in defeat and shame and something else, Garra picks up Sasuke head and makes him look at him)

"Look Sasuke, we weren't right for each other, it was a mistake and the sooner you realize it, the better. The sooner you accept the life you chose, it'll be easier for you to let go of me. Now with the kids, that's something that ties us for the rest of our lives, but nothing else. If you really love me, and care about me then you'll let go and let me be happy...with Itachi."

Sasuke looked into Garra pleading eyes and for once since he's known him, Garra showed happiness in his eyes. Sasuke's heart melted, that's all he wanted for Garra was for him to be happy and he was. He couldn't take that away from him or his kids, that would make him

"A monster."

Sasuke realized what Garra was saying it was time for him to move on and find happiness with someone _he _loved. But he doubted that anyone would take him as a boyfriend, but then he remembered a girl from high school, Sakura. He remembered how shy she was around him, always stealing glances and hearing how she had this huge crush on him. Then it all came to par when on their senior year close to prom night, she asked him out to the prom. He said yeah, but her parents said no. It didn't take long for Sasuke to persuade them that he was going to be a gentlemen to their daughter. Long story short, she gave it up, Sasuke liked her, her parents found out after hearing it in a recorded phone conversation, they confronted her and made her move the next day. They never saw or spoke to each other again until one day he got a letter from her. And he remembered himself keeping that letter and writing back to her and getting another one back a week ago! And he was suppose to be getting another one some time today! He smiled at this and at Garra and hugged him. Garra was a bit surprised to say the least, but didn't think anything of it. He just hugged back.

"Thank you, Garra. I don't know why I was acting like such a fool. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you and more. I'm such an ass. I hope that you can forgive me and I wish you all the happiness in the world."

"I forgave you a long time ago. I still care for you and I hope that we can still be friends."

"Yes I would like that very much, my friend."

After 15 minutes of talking to each other about how they were gonna able to help each other in the future. And with a final goodbye, Sasuke left. Which left Itachi and his red head angel together, alone.

"That was something to remember for the rest of our lives."

"Yeah babe. Look I have to ask you something and you can take as much-"

"Yes, Itachi."

"You don't know my question yet."

Itachi then pulled out a box and opened it and inside was a ring of magical beauty. It had a 3 rubies, a big center and one small on each side. The band was gold. "Garra my love, I cherish you and my family more than life itself. I would go to the ends of the earth for you and perish in hell if it meant being with you. I love you my darling now and forever." That was the message you could read inside the ring when you shined it in light.

"Yes Itachi, I'll marry you."- Garra said with tears stinging his eyes, he then let Itachi get on one knee and put the ring on then they did the naughty, while at the ramen shop, Naruto and the kids terrorized all the customers.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Wedding Day...

The day had come six months later and everything was perfect. The colors, the music, friends and family and even the food. Garra had Sakura, Hinata, and Ino as bridesmaids and had Naruto as his Maid of Honor. Itachi had Sasuke as his best man, then came Neji, then Kakashi and Iruka. Everything was amazing and after those words 'I do' were uttered between the lovers then the real party started.

Reception...

The after party was necessary for the guests and Garra because he knew that Itachi wanted to be in their suite and doing things to him that would cause him not being able to walk for a long while. He could see that Itachi was itching to get out of there and have his way with Garra. He took hold of Itachi's hand and smiled.

"We'll be gone soon lover. Then you can have your way with me."

He planted a kiss on his Tachi-koi's cheek and Itachi pants got tighter.

"And now its time for the couples first dance. And this is a special because it's being sung by Hinata from Itachi to Garra."

Garra looked at Itachi and smiled he knew that he had something up his sleeve and he did to. Itachi took his koi's hand and led him to the dance floor as the song began.

Mariah Carey - We Belong Together

_Ooh, ooh, sweet love, yeah_

_I didn't mean it_

_When I said I didn't love you, so_

_I should have held on tight_

_I never shoulda let you go_

_I didn't know nothing_

_I was stupid, I was foolish_

_I was lying to myself_

_I could not fathom that I would ever_

_Be without your love_

_Never imagined I'd be_

_Sitting here beside myself_

_Cause I didn't know you_

_Cause I didn't know me_

_But I thought I knew everything_

_I never felt_

_The feeling that I'm feeling_

_Now that I don't hear your voice_

_Or have your touch and kiss your lips_

_Cause I don't have a choice_

_Oh, what I wouldn't give_

_To have you lying by my side_

_Right here, cause baby_

_(We belong together)_

_[chorus]_

_When you left I lost a part of me_

_It's still so hard to believe_

_Come back baby, please_

_Cause we belong together_

_Who else am I gon' lean on_

_When times get rough_

_Who's gonna talk to me on the phone_

_Till the sun comes up_

_Who's gonna take your place_

_There ain't nobody better_

_Oh, baby baby, we belong together_

_I can't sleep at night_

_When you are on my mind_

_Bobby Womack's on the radio_

_Saying to me_

_"If you think you're lonely now"_

_Wait a minute_

_This is too deep (too deep)_

_I gotta change the station_

_So I turn the dial_

_Trying to catch a break_

_And then I hear Babyface_

_"I only think of you"_

_And it's breaking my heart_

_I'm trying to keep it together_

_But I'm falling apart_

_I'm feeling all out of my element_

_I'm throwing things, crying_

_Trying to figure out_

_Where the hell I went wrong_

_The pain reflected in this song_

_It ain't even half of what_

_I'm feeling inside_

_I need you_

_Need you back in my life, baby_

_[chorus]_

_When you left I lost a part of me_

_It's still so hard to believe_

_Come back baby, please_

_Cause we belong together_

_Who else am I gon' lean on_

_When times get rough_

_Who's gonna talk to me on the phone_

_Till the sun comes up_

_Who's gonna take your place_

_There ain't nobody better_

_Oh, baby baby, we belong together, baby_

_[chorus]_

_When you left I lost a part of me _

_It's still so hard to believe _

_Come back baby, please _

_Cause we belong together _

_Who am I gonna lean on _

_When times get rough _

_Who's gonna talk to me_

_Till the sun comes up _

_Who's gonna take your place _

_There ain't nobody better_

_Oh baby, baby_

_We belong together_

To say that the crowd was shocked was a huge understatement. And Garra was in tears as Itachi leaned down to kiss him. The crowd let out an 'aww' sound. Sakura was in Sasuke's arms, Naruto in Neji's, Hinata went back to Shikamaru and Ino was with Choji, who at the time was chowing down on the food. And finally Kakashi had Iruka, who was being grounded into the bathroom floor by his soon to be husband(that's right Kakshi asked Iruka to marry him and he said yes, they are doing this to celebrate, well Kakashi is anyway.)

Itachi looked at his koi and smiled, and Garra smiled back.

"Okay everybody, we have one more song being sung by Ino and then we can all get the hell out of here, go home and get a little something something of our own. This is to Itachi from Garra."

Jennifer Lopez - My Love Don't Cost A Thing

_Think you gotta keep me iced you don't_

_Think I'm gonna spend your cash_

_I won't even if you were broke _

_My love don't cost a thing_

_Think I'm gonna drive your Benz I won't _

_If I wanna flaunt I got my own_

_Even if you were broke_

_My love don't cost a thing_

_Verse 1:_

_When you rolled up in the Escalade_

_Saw that dub you gave to the valet_

_Knew that it was game when you looked at me_

_Pulling up your sleeve so I could see the Rolley link_

_Saw you later in the corner booth_

_Raising up a toast so I would notice you_

_But your hard to miss_

_Think you outta know_

_Doesn't matter if you're balling out of control_

_All that matter's is_

_That you treat me right_

_Give me all the things I need_

_That money can't buy, yeah_

_[Chorus]_

_Verse 2:_

_When I took a chance_

_Thought you'd understand_

_Baby, credit cards aren't romance_

_So you're tryin' to buy what's already yours_

_What I need from you is not available in stores_

_Seen a side of you that I really feel_

_Doing way too much, never keep it real_

_If it doesn't change, gotta hit the road_

_Now I'm leaving, where's my keys?_

_I've got to go_

_All that matter's is_

_That you treat me right_

_Give me all the things I need_

_That money can't buy, yeah_

_[Chorus]_

_Bridge:_

_A thi-ing, a thi-ing, a thi-ing_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_You think the money that you make_

_Can substitute the time you take_

_Take the keys here to my heart_

_Then you can win my heart and get what's in my heart_

_I think you need to take some time_

_To show me that your love is true_

_There's more than dollar signs in you_

_Then you can win my heart and get what's in my heart_

_[Chorus 3x]_

Everyone stood on their feet and clapped and cried. While Itachi took Garra and ran out the door to their honeymoon suite at the most expensive plaza. Everything was paid for up to two months. (Garra didn't want to be too far away from the babies just in case.) Itachi took his koi up the elevator that led directly into the suite. He threw Garra on the bed and was about to pounce when Garra stopped him.

"No, koi! I want you now, hard, rough, sweaty, dirty, and everything else in between and lots lots more."

"Well you gonna have to wait, because I have a surprise for you and you are gonna love it. So get naked, lay on the bed and wait to enjoy the show."

Itachi did as his lover commanded. And he laid on the bed naked under the sheets with a raging hard on. He was getting frustrated when all of a sudden the lights went out. Then a light that was changing colors came on while a pole was coming down from the ceiling. Then out from the bathroom came Garra dressed in a black bustier, panties that connected to fishnets and 61/2 in stilettos. Itachi saw this and creamed a little.

"Garra? What is this? Not complaining that I don't like it! I love it! I worship it and you and your body. Is this the surprise you're giving me?"

"Part of it. This is the rest."

With that said he jumped on the pole. Itachi tried reaching for the stereo remote but not finding it. He looked at Garra who was waving it.

"Let me put on some music."

The Bad Touch, by The Bloodhound Gang

"Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought  
>Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about<br>So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts  
>Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up<br>You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds  
>I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hash browns<br>Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex just like Coca-Cola stock you are inclined  
>To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time<p>

"Do it now  
>You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals<br>So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
>Do it again now<br>You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
>So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel<br>Gettin' horny now

"Love the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket  
>Like the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck it<br>Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific I wanna be down in your South Seas  
>But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means Small Craft Advisory<br>So if I capsize on your thighs high tide, B-5 you sunk my battleship  
>Please turn me on I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic drip<br>So show me yours I'll show you mine Tool Time you'll Lovett just like Lyle  
>And then we'll do it doggy style so we can both watch X-Files<p>

"Do it now  
>You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals<br>So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
>Do it again now<br>You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
>So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel<br>Gettin' horny now

"You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
>So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel<br>Do it again now  
>You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals<br>So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
>Do it now<br>You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
>So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel<br>Do it again now  
>You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals<br>So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
>Gettin' horny now."<p>

Six hours later...

Itachi was still breathing hard from the activities early. He looked over and saw Garra sleeping peacefully and soundly. He watched over him with passiveness and pure lust. He lent in close to Garra's ear and said,

"Sleep tight angel. Because when you wake up, I am going to destroy you and this bed and this room and this hotel and everything else I can fuck you on. You'll need all the rest you can get because I'm not letting you fall asleep no time soon."

He licked Garra's ear and this caused Garra to open his eyes and look at a lust filled Itachi Uchiha and he knew he was in trouble.

"No baby. Give me another hour or two please before you have your way with me please. I want to but I didn't count on it being so stimulating."

Meanwhile Itachi was putting his hands on every surface of Garra's body including the very sensitive parts of his body, causing him to moan loud, delicious, hungry moans and sounds from his pert little mouth with looked inviting to Itachi.

"Please koi, I'm horny. Just one more time and I'll leave you alone...for another 3 hours."

"You're not gonna let this up are you?"

"Nope. I'm gonna make you not able to walk for the rest of our honeymoon."

"Bring it on big boy."

"Gladly."

THE END!

AU: This is the finally chapter for this story. I have 5 others that are in progress right now. And another that is almost finished. That consists of Goku and Vegeta.


End file.
